


starstruck

by softcombat



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcombat/pseuds/softcombat
Summary: the new manager of trigger, yaotome gaku, bumps into his favorite idol takanashi tsumugi at yaotome productions...!!





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to darkrainbowtear, my partner for the i7 flash bang!! 💜💜 they were so patient with me and their art is SO cute!! i'm really honored they took an interest in my fic.

Yaotome Gaku has spent his life wanting to be in the music business, just as his father is. Not out of any admiration, though, he'd hate for people to misunderstand that -- it's just that he hates how his father treats a lot of his talents, the sort of ruthless way he does business. From the time he's been young, Gaku has wanted to do better, to be a manager who actually formed a connection with his employees, who could actually be close to the idols he was working with. 

He gets his opportunity when his father offers him a job, entrusting him to work with an up-and-coming group that'll be produced by the Yaotome name -- TRIGGER. TRIGGER is a duo of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Kujou Ten, the former of which Gaku takes to immediately. He's a little shy, awkward, but he's a great guy, that much is obvious from their very first conversation. Gaku doesn't know any Okinawan at all to be able to keep up with him when he starts rambling in that, but the habit is pretty endearing. Kujou Ten, though... that's going to take some work. Ten is haughty and standoffish, incredibly sure of himself, possessing a sharp tongue.

Gaku doesn't really like him at first, if he's honest, but he takes deep breaths and reminds himself that it's part of the job, part of professionalism. It gets easier over time, as Ten seems to have actual sincere feelings that bleed through into what he says. Once he seems to approve of Gaku's dedication to the job, he softens up quite a bit, much to Ryuu's relief. It takes one night at a bar, a few drinks (apple juice for Ten), and some shared stories about their lives for things to smooth out, but they make it.

Privately, there's one more reason that Gaku's entered the music industry, but it's a secret that he manages to keep to himself even through the haze of alcohol. When he says that he cares about idols, that he loves the industry, it's not simply out of spite for his dad -- there's an idol that Gaku has always looked up to specifically, someone that truly made him understand the value and meaning of idols to begin with.

Takanashi Tsumugi. 

Starting as a rookie idol in her father's company, Tsumugi had faced inordinate amounts of criticism from plenty of people who felt like she only got a chance to debut because of her dad giving her a leg up. Over the years, she's worked incredibly hard to prove people wrong, to show off her own merit -- from putting on concerts in the rain, singing her heart out even when there was no power in her microphone, to opening up in interviews about how she'd lost her mother when she was young. 

It wouldn't be wrong to say that Gaku has a bit of a crush on her, but he knows exactly how many other people probably do, too, and how little chance he has a consequence. It hasn't exactly stopped him from hoping, though. He’s aware of all the issues with the idea, especially the fact that he doesn’t… _know_ her, not like someone _should_ know a person. He’s a manager, though, so Gaku does have some realism about it; idols aren’t the people they show their fans, necessarily, but they’re not entirely different, either. 

There are a lot of things about Takanashi Tsumugi that might be different than what he expects, but at least he recognizes that much, unlike some fans. Plus, he’s never really heard any gossip about her being difficult to work with or anything. 

… But ultimately, Gaku knows that all of that is just taking a daydream too seriously. 

How likely is it, really, that he’d run into her?

More than he expected, at least, because one day he’s turning the corner in his dad’s building and the next moment, he’s walking straight into somebody. They both let out a little bit of a yelp in surprise, but Gaku, being bigger than this person, doesn’t suffer anything more than a bit of discomfort.

“Watch where you’re going,” he chides, just grateful to have narrowly avoided spilling his coffee, “you could hurt somebody…” 

“I’m so sorry!” the stranger responds, and Gaku’s heart stops, his eyes wide. He knows that voice, he’s heard it in plenty of interviews and concerts and oh _no_... 

When he looks up properly, there’s no doubt about the identity of the person he’s collided with: it’s Takanashi Tsumugi in the flesh and Gaku sort of wants to evaporate on the spot. This is the last person he’d like his sometimes gruff nature to come out in front of, but it’s too late, he’s already sounded so irritable. His cheeks darken a little, certain that if he took it back now, she’d just think he was sucking up to her. 

“Oh!” Her eyes widened, too, strangely enough, and Tsumugi claps her hands together like she’s realized something. “You’re TRIGGER’s Yaotome Gaku, aren’t you?” 

If he hadn’t just experienced enough of a bump to, surely, wake him up from any dream he might have been having, Gaku would swear on his life that this was just something his subconscious had created. Why in the world would Takanashi Tsumugi know his name, after all? 

(Her smile is even prettier in person, how is that possible?) 

“Yeah,” Gaku manages, taking a moment to get caught up on this, to actually process what’s going on, and then hurriedly bowing to be polite, or at least as polite as he can still can be. “Sorry about that. Bumping into you, being rude…”

She waves her hands back and forth a little frantically, still smiling at him, which is terribly distracting. 

“Ah, no, no, it’s okay! It was my fault, too! I’m a little lost, so I wasn’t paying attention…” 

It’s partly just a portion of what his actual job is, but it also feels like it would be a literal crime to ignore his idol in need of help right in front of him, so he can’t help but make the offer: “where are you trying to go? I can take you.” 

Tsumugi’s smile only gets broader, which makes Gaku’s heart stutter terribly in his chest. She’s so pretty and so far just as friendly as he’s heard, which is a relief, really, but it also makes him acutely aware of how embarrassing he’s been about this woman. Would she think it was weird if he was a fan? 

“Oh, thank you so much! I’m supposed to see President Yaotome in conference room… E? Someone at the front desk told me to head down this hall, but not much else…” 

Gaku frowns a little, his brows furrowing, sort of annoyed on her behalf over the poor directions. They have a big building, it’s not enough just to send her down a hallway and not explain anything else. 

… but also, why is she the one being sent off like this? All by herself?

“Where’s your manager?” Gaku asks, peering around her as if to check for another person. 

Tsumugi, strangely enough, seems to blush, which doesn’t help Gaku’s heart recover at all.

“Ah, I don’t… have one.”

Huh? 

“Huh?”

“I don’t have one,” Tsumugi repeats, looking a bit flustered. “My father keeps trying to get me one, but I like to take care of things myself! I don’t want to burden anyone, and I don’t mind! I’m good at handling things, it’s not really stressful! I can even drive to my appointments!” 

It’s a shame that she seems to immediately feel like she has to justify the decision, because this sort of thing isn’t entirely _unheard_ of… It’s just… uncommon. It’s got to be difficult, even if Tsumugi’s playing it off as if that’s not the case.

“That’s amazing,” Gaku says, and he means it with every bit of sincerity he can muster. “Especially the part about driving. The exam is ridiculously hard.”

To his delight, Tsumugi laughs, and he can see her shoulders relax. 

“Isn’t it? I had to take it three times…” 

Before she can be embarrassed over that, Gaku gives her a grin and nods his understanding. 

“Me too. That really is incredible, though… I can’t imagine trying to do both jobs at once, idol _and_ manager…” 

Tsumugi shakes her head some, but Gaku really feels insistent on this. She can be modest all she likes, but he finds himself overwhelmed sometimes, dealing with TRIGGER, so the idea of having to go on stage in addition to all the logistics… 

“I like it, honestly. I always get to pick which things I want to do, the image I want to present…”

It makes sense, and honestly, Gaku admires it. It’s not only about her hard work, but it also means she’s really dedicated to presenting herself in an authentic way, not letting anyone put words in her mouth or use her for an agenda that she doesn’t agree with. Maybe this is why she doesn’t often appear in ads or anything, come to think of it. 

He feels a little rewarded, finding out that she seems to be even more amazing than he knew, and relieved -- at least his handmade fans with her name on them and “LOOK THIS WAY” don’t feel like a mistake. If he had to fall for an idol, at least it was one with such a strong work ethic who’s kind enough to talk with a stranger like this. 

“I can understand that,” Gaku says, nodding, his expression sympathetic. “You must get a lot of offers for things. Did my father send you one?” 

“Ah, yes! It was an invitation to do a joint live with TRIGGER. I hear that Re:vale might be participating, too, so I’m even more nervous, but… Kujou-san and I know each other, so that helps, at least…”

Briefly, Gaku considers walking away right now just to go yell at Ten. How could he not tell Gaku this? How could he let Gaku walk into work today unprepared for the fact that Takanashi Tsumugi would be visiting their building…!? He really had thought they’d become proper friends, but with this knowledge, now… maybe not. 

“Tickets for a live with that line-up are going to sell out in minutes.” Gaku knows this for certain and is silently thankful that he doesn’t have to compete with the general public for that, since he’ll be backstage taking care of things for Ryuu and Ten. It might not be the best view or experience, but he loves that position all the same. 

“I hope so! I think it’s going to be for charity, so…”

He’s surprised by that, actually, and Gaku feels a bit ashamed. He knows that his opinion of his father is pretty low, but maybe he ought to give him _slightly_ more credit than he always has. 

“That’d be great. Let me show you the way, then... I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time.”

Tsumugi once again starts waving her hands to shake off what he’s saying, and Gaku finds himself very charmed by it. It’s a really natural sort of gesture, not overly polished at all. He likes that.

“No, you didn’t! Thank you for listening to me ramble, actually…” 

He gestures them off down the hall and starts walking, but not before he gives her another grin.

“Any time.”

Three turns later, they arrive at the conference room and Gaku opens the door for her to walk in. 

“Just let my dad know if you need an escort out, too,” he teases, unable to help himself. Tsumugi’s cheeks go pink, which is more than adorable -- it’s a good look on her, one he wishes he could see more of.

“Or maybe… Um, since we’ll be working together anyway, would you like to exchange numbers…? I could just message you when the meeting is over, if that’s okay…” 

He’s no fool, Gaku jumps at the chance. They trade phones, putting in their contact information, and their fingers brush when they trade back. Gaku tries not to seem like he noticed that, since that’d definitely be weird, right? She waves at him as she heads inside the room, and Gaku waves back, then, letting the door shut behind her.

The moment it’s closed, he furiously opens up his messaging conversation with Ten, fully intending to chew him out for not giving Gaku some warning.

Secretly, though, he’s alright with it. If he’d known ahead of time, he probably wouldn’t have been able to act the way he had, and somehow, Tsumugi had actually seemed to enjoy talking to him. Enough to want to talk to him more, even. 

That makes him the luckiest guy in the world, Gaku is pretty sure.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find darkrainbowtear's art here!! https://twitter.com/DarkRainbowTear/status/1163164310450900992 <3 give them some rts and likes, please, it's so so so cute!! they really deserve it! ;___ ; <3


End file.
